The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey-My Journey Through Middle Earth
by RockyMountainRagingBull
Summary: My first fanfic in 10 years and the first one I have ever published publicly. I do not own anything except the OC's. It is a self insert. If you don't like that it's your problem I prefer to let my writings speak for themselves and will not write a full description. Part 1 of a five parter that will transition to LOTR. Read on!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fic in many years and the first one that I have published. Yes, it is a self-insert. No, I do not care if you like them or not. No flames, trolls, or "I hate this" b.s. This story is rated M to MA for swearing and one scene that contains sexual reference and innuendo. I do not own anything but the OC's. The rest belongs to Tolkien. This is part one in a five part series. Read and enjoy...or not...It's all based off of recovered files and 15 months worth of work. I won't describe the story because I want you to make an opinion based off of what you read in the story, not some piddly little tidbit that doesn't do the story justice. Thanks.

The Hobbit-MY Unexpected Journey in Middle Earth

Introduction-

I had just gotten home from checking on job applications, being disappointed yet again. My wife had given me the ultimatum that I needed to find a job by the end of the month, or I would be out on my ass.

It wasn't my fault that no one was hiring! I had gone to both temp agencies in town, and checked up on my application with the local university as a custodian. The former told me that since I had no car but plenty of factory experience that there was nothing that they could do because the job they wanted to place me in was a factory thirty miles away. The latter had told me that the position was "Still under advisement."

I was watching the first hobbit movie when my wife walked through the front door of our apartment (I had only been home for ten or twelve minutes...soaked in sweat from walking around town all day). "Did you check on your applications," she asked me. No "hello," "Hey baby," or even so much as an "I love you!" Granted, she was pregnant and worried about how we would provide for our child, but come on!

"Yes," I replied, "I checked, and it was the same story as it has been all summer long. They either have a job they cannot place me in because it is too far and we have no car, or they are still trying to make a decision." Being stressed from a hard day of work, she completely lost it!

"I can't do this anymore! This is bullshit, and I think you are lying to me! Just...just get out! get the fuck out! NOW," she exploded in a fit of hormone fueled rage! "Wha..? No! Don't do this now when you are pregnant, and we need each other," I pleaded with her. We spent over an hour going back and forth. She finally agreed to let me stay when I told her that she could come with me when I checked on my applications the next day.

We ate silently, and she told me to "Shut the fuck up" every time I tried to talk to her. Being on the autism spectrum, this was foreign territory and was making me entirely uncomfortable. Finally giving in to my disability, I started stimming and repeatedly saying, "Talk to me, let me stay, I promise I'll be good." I hadn't done that in roughly a decade! After listening to me for a long while, my wife couldn't stand it.

"SHUT UP, SHUT UP, JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP," she bellowed like a bear protecting her cubs! I kept trying to get her to talk, calm down, and make myself feel less stressed about everything.

My wife realized that I was not going to let it go and finally threw a heavy pair of steel pliers at the DVD player as I pulled the first movie disc out and put "The Desolation of Smaug" in. Sparks started flying, and threatened to spark a fire.

"Don't touch it," my wife warned me as she headed for the breaker box. "H-have to fix it, have to fix it, have to fix it. Make it better so nobody hates me," I was having a full on "Autistic Meltdown." "Nobody hates you! Just don't touch it you dumbass," her words fell on deaf ears.

I reached for the pliers, and felt the most exquisite and bone jarring pain I had ever experienced in my life. Stars swam in my vision, my body tensed up, and I heard a crackling sizzle as there was a bright bluish-white flash. The next thing I knew was nothingness (a pitch black, eventually lightening to a soft white).

"Welcome to the 'Halls of Mandos' young one," a voice said, "You have been sent to us so that we may heal your broken body before sending you on." "S-sending me on? 'Halls of Mandos?' The 'Halls of Mandos' don't exist. They are part of a well written story! What do you mean sending me on," I pressed the voice for answers. "Speak with the Lady Galadriel when you arrive in Imladris. For now you will rest and finish healing in the home of a hobbit. Now wake," the voice said.

CHAPTER ONE-

"Wake up! Please wake up," a voice similar to that of Martin Freeman pleaded with me. Dazed and VERY confused, I sat up slowly, blinking slowly as my eyes focused.

Kneeling before me was a strangely dressed man that looked to be in his late thirties to mid-forties. When he noticed that I was awake he said, "Would you mind telling me what you are doing in my garden and how you got there in the first place?" "Um. I-I don't really know. I was watching a dvd with my wife and then the player started sparking. I went to fix it even though she told me not to touch it. She said it was too dangerous. I didn't listen, and after pain and a flash of light I was in a bright place. A voice said it was the 'Halls of Mandos.' The next thing that I remember is waking up here," I jabbered quickly.

"That is certainly strange. I don't know what a D-V-D is, but I have heard of the 'Halls of Mandos.' Please come inside and we will see if we can't get to the bottom of this," the small man said. Thanking him, I stood and followed him inside his small home on unsteady feet.

Once inside, I ran headlong into an archway leading to his kitchen. I sat at a small, oak table and groaned as my sore muscles protested this movement. "You look a little worse for wear. My name is Bilbo Baggins," he gave a supposedly reassuring smile. "I was afraid you were going to say that. My name is Brandon Geisler, but you can call me Christoph; and I must be dreaming," I replied. Why do you think you are dreaming," he inquired gently. "Because you are only a character in a novel; none of this is real," I shouted nervously as I began stimming.

"I assure you that this is all real. I don't know from which realm you hail, nor who this 'Tolkien' is, but this is all real. Just calm down and allow me to tell you about Middle Earth," he said softly. Not wanting to believe it, but having no other choice, I sat and listened to the "Bilbo" wannabe.

Several hours later, as the sun was setting, I sat in disbelief! Everything the small man said made sense! He had returned from one of his storerooms with a large leather pouch full of what he called "Old Toby." Lighting his pipe, he finished explaining things about this small village of small people.

Once he was done with his story he handed me a cup of tea and said, "The only thing I can do is offer you a place to stay and help you find some employment. You are my guest, and I will introduce you to everyone in town as a dear family friend to keep suspicion down. I need to know what you did in your realm so that I may tell them. I will just tell them that you are from far to the north," he finished.

I told him that I had been in the army, the National Guard ("A type of militia" I told him), and worked in factories. He decided it best that we tell everyone that I was a soldier in my homeland and leave it at that.

We spent the rest of the night talking, and eating some good food. Late into the night he showed me to a room that would be mine as long as I was a guest in his home. The next day he had informed me, would be my first trip into the heart of Hobbiton. Wondering what my wife must be thinking and doing, I fell into an uneasy sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO-

The next day Bilbo woke me shortly after he had gotten up. I had been having dreams of the weekend that I married my wife when the hobbit shook me awake.

"What the fuck," I screamed as I sat up in the bed that was generally kept for guests, "Why the hell did you scare me like that!"

I saw the look on Bilbo's face and realized that I must have said and done something that frightened him. "Sorry 'bout that," I muttered, "Bad habit of my military days to come up ready for a fight." "Oh! It's quite alright my friend. I thought perhaps that you would like to accompany me to the 'Green Dragon' for second breakfast," he waved off my reaction to being shaken awake.

It didn't take me long before I was dressed, and we were on our way. Bilbo received a few "hellos" and "good mornings" while his greeters gave me many a wary, sideways glances. I can understand their misgivings about my being there, but it didn't make it any easier to think about. It was starting to get under my skin when we arrived at the 'Green Dragon.'

"Good morning lads," a pretty strawberry-blonde hobbit gal greeted us. "A very good morning to you too Miss Cotton," Bilbo blushed. "Your table is ready as always Bilbo...and please," the hobbit lass smiled, "Call me Pansy."

Bilbo turned a deep shade of red as we were seated at his table. I took the chance to look around while he ordered a hobbit sized breakfast for us.

The well-worn and scrubbed tables practically shone in the bright sunlight streaming through the windows. Rings of cobalt-colored smoke spun quietly above the heads of the hobbit men that sat there eyeing me suspiciously. The bar looked seamless, and showed that it had been built to withstand the forces of time. Wrought-iron chandeliers held candles (some of which were still smoking) that stood still, their dancing flames having been extinguished.

"Here we are lads," Pansy Cotton said as she placed what looked like enough food for six people on our table, "Enjoy!" Her cheerful tone pulled me from my observations. "Dig in," Bilbo said through a mouthful of hash browns, I want to show you the market next."

The breakfast was amazing, and I had to waddle out of the "Dragon" after a couple of half-pints of ale and a many course meal. The rest of the morning was spent perusing the market and smoking on my vape cig (a Sentinel Mod and Tobh Atty RDA-Rebuildable Dripping Atomizer). Our morning at the market ended with Bilbo buying me a fishing kit, parchment, quills, ink, and a journal to record my experiences here. That was three months ago (three months before I met the imposing being that was Gandalf the Grey).

CHAPTER THREE-

Three months after I had arrived in Hobbiton, I sat in front of Bag End with Bilbo, smoking. "...the next thing I knew," Bilbo laughed, "my poor mother was standing in the kitchen, caked in flour." I laughed so hard that I couldn't breathe. Bilbo had just told me a story about a prank he had played on his mother.

"If memory serves me correctly," an amused voice rumbled, "she didn't allow you to watch my fireworks on 'Midsummer's Eve' that year." We both looked up to find a tall, thin, basso-voiced, grey clad man.

"H-hello," Bilbo stuttered. Can I help you?" I pretended to be uninterested in their conversation and began to study the garden more intensely than I should have. Bilbo's "Good Mornings" to Gandalf, and the wizard's subsequent irritation was truly entertaining. Gandalf tried as hard as he could to get Bilbo to join him in an adventure, and the hobbit completely refused. Gandalf finally decided that It would be good for Bilbo to accompany him on this "adventure," and pretended to leave as I followed the hobbit inside for afternoon tea.

"Who does Gandalf think he is," Bilbo huffed, "trying to volunteer me for an adventure that I want no part of." "He is a wizard my friend," I replied, "He does as he pleases. I doubt that you will dissuade him from this." "Maybe so," the kettle over the fire drew the stressed hobbit's attention, "but I will be damned if I go on his blasted adventure!"

I pulled my Vape device out and filled it with as much juice as the cotton wick and juice well could hold. It was fascinating to me that my e-juice never ran out and battery was always as strong as it was brand new. This was a blessing I was glad for (especially since I only had one other mod and RDA on me that still worked).

"What kind of pipe is that," Bilbo finally asked me. After exhaling a massive cloud of vapor I said, "This is called a vape (short for vapor) or e-cigarette." The ensuing explanation of it all and about electricity was punctuated by questions from Bilbo. "...So after agreeing to quit smoking, I switched to devices similar to this one," I finished. "That is quite interesting. If it is alright, I should much like to try it," Bilbo finally gave away his intention for asking.

I handed Bilbo my backup and explained how to work it. With a dubious look, he handed me his back up pipe, and took a long draw off of my vape. The small hobbit's reaction was priceless. Bilbo coughed and sputtered as a cloud five times the size of what most "Cloud Chasers" could produce.

"Th-that was strong! It wasn't as strong as pipe weed, but enough to have an effect," he said as he took another lung hit. Now that he had gotten his hit and I had my fun he had me try some "Old Toby." I coughed, sputtered, sneezed, hiccoughed, and got light-headed.

All fun aside, Bilbo pulled some fish we'd bought at the market out and cooked us a quick meal. We'd just sat down when there was a knock at the door. "Who the devil could that be," Bilbo grumbled as he headed to the front door. I Made my way to the sitting room to watch the fun unfold as I heard a Scottish Brogue say, "Dwalin, at your service."

CHAPTER FOUR-

Bilbo watched Dwalin with a sour expression as he watched the hungry dwarf shove fist full after fist full of food in his gob. I was trying to remain inconspicuous and laughed quietly as I watched this scene.

The disgusted hobbit came in to talk to me, but by the time he got to the sitting room I said, "You might want to answer the door." He was confused, but decided to check the door. "Damn it all; another dwarf! What in the bloody..," the hobbit was cut off by the dwarf saying; "Balin, at your service master hobbit." Bilbo thundered through his home and stood in front of me sputtering, "How...you...dwarves...know..." "I heard him coming up the walk," I lied. He obviously didn't believe me, but decided to accept my answer anyway.

Having read Tolkien's books, I settled back into the comfortable chair by the fire, and drifted of to sleep (knowing what would soon transpire). I was beginning to dream about home, wondering how worried my wife must have been, and heard a woman's voice in my dream. "You will return home to your home and your wife, but now is not the time. It is Eru's will that you assist the dwarves on their journey. Once you have completed the task that Eru has set for you, you will be returned home. Stray even a little and you will never see your home again," the voice said.

Waking with a start, I saw a blurry shape before me and took a swing. A large hand caught me by the wrist and set it down calmly. "So," a voice deeper than Christopher Lee or James Earl Jones said, "You're the 'Other Worlder' that Gandalf told me about. You're needed in the next room." Finally coming into focus, the face of whom I assumed was Thorin Oakenshield was mere inches from my face. Grunting, I stood and followed him into the other room where the entire party of dwarves was arguing over how they could complete their mission with their small numbers.

"SILENCE! EVERYONE QUIET," Thorin bellowed. The room went as silent as the grave. "We must find a way to get inside first. The way was lost with my father when-when he disappeared," Thorin finished. Gandalf gave a small grin and said, "That is not entirely true," producing a key and a map. "How did you come by these," the dwarf prince demanded to know. "They were entrusted to me by your father. They belong to you now," Gandalf said as he handed an amazed looking Thorin.

The discussion turned to burglars, dragons, and contracts. I was sipping on the slightly stronger mead Bilbo had brewed a decade before when I heard the hobbit say, "Nope," before fainting to the floor.

I sat by the fireplace in the main sitting room with the dwarves twenty minutes later while Gandalf sat with Bilbo, trying to convince him to undertake this mission. The dwarves were spread about the sitting room, smoking their pipes. A fire crackled and gave off a soft orange glow as Thorin stared into its depths.

An almost imperceptible tune was being hummed by Bofur and Thorin as I finally came out of my silent reverie. I instantly knew the song, but waited for Thorin to begin singing.

"Far over the 'Misty Mountains' cold, to dungeons deep, and caverns old," Thorin began (with the other dwarves and finally myself joining in), "We must away, ere break of day, to find our long forgotten gold. The pines were roaring, on the height, the winds were moaning in night. The fire was red, it flaming spread. The trees like torches blazed with light."

Thorin gave me a suspicious look as the song ended and asked to speak to me outside. "How do you know that song," he demanded as he squared off for a fight. Sighing, I replied, "You already know that I am from another world. Did Gandalf also tell you that in the world I am from the story of 'Middle Earth' is just that? A man in my world wrote about the 'Silmarils,' your quest to reclaim Erebor, and what will happen six decades from now." "You lie," he growled. "I assure you that I do not. I have no reason to lie to you, and I am a horrible lier anyway," I replied through a clenched jaw.

"I will accept your explanation for now," Thorin grumbled, "but at the first sign of treachery on your part and I will remove your head from your shoulders myself."

Pondering whether or not the dwarf was bluffing I said, "Agreed. I assure you that I am trustworthy Thorin Oakenshield, and in time you will come to see I speak the truth." We went inside and the imposing dwarf ordered us all to sleep after I signed the contract for the adventure.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER FIVE-

My wakeup call came what felt like ten minutes after I had fallen asleep. I was exhausted, but after a breakfast that included a strange dwarf spirit, I was wide awake; and ready to go.

"Our quest begins," Gandalf said, "may Durin bless our journey and grant us safe passage." With a nod to Thorin from the wizard, we were off. Most of the dwarves were quiet, but began to converse once we were outside of hobbiton.

Sunlight shone with a golden-green light through the trees as we rode on through the sunrise. "Ten gold pieces says the hobbit doesn't show," Bombur said with a belch. "I'll take that bet," Ori laughed. Slips of hastily scrawled wager agreements were passed back and forth between the dwarves and Gandalf as they took bets on whether or not Bilbo would show up.

Knowing from the book and the movie that Bilbo was going to show up I purposely bet against him. I made the bet with Gloin. "Ye have nothin' to wager laddie," he gunted. "I am afraid that is where you are wrong master dwarf," I replied. Pulling my back-up vape cig and extra juice out of my pocket, I held them in front of him (having heard that he would like to get his hands on it and give it a go). "Ye must be foolin' with me. That's your magic pipe," Gloin stuttered. "I have another and since I have no coin this will have to do," I smiled. "It's a bet," the dwarf shook my hand.

I took the bet in hopes that he would tell Gimli in case I was able to return to Middle Earth with my family. I wanted as many friends and allies of the races of M.E. that I could have in case I was ever in need.

A distant noise called my attention to the rear of our party. Gandalf called the party to a halt as the small figure of Bilbo Baggins crested the hill we had just ridden over. "Wait! Stop! Wait for me," he gasped, "I signed it! I signed the contract! I'll go with you on this adventure!"

Balin made sure that everything was in order and Thorin got an extra pony for Bilbo to ride. The poor hobbit protested riding and insisted that he could walk. It was kind of funny watching him struggle as Dwalin hoisted him onto a pony by his collar.

"Now," Thorin said sarcastically, "If we can avoid further interruptions, we are on the move once again." It didn't take long for Bilbo to begin sneezing and complaining about not having a handkerchief. The dwarves laughed and money exchanged hands as Gandalf explained the exchange to Bilbo.

Gloin appeared next to me smiling triumphantly, "Pay up lad. I won our little wager." "Gladly master dwarf," I laughed. I pulled the juice, vape cig, some cotton, and explained how to use it (and how to replace the wick). Gloin thanked me, took a massive draw, and exhaled a cloud that would impress champion cloud chasers back home.

We stopped next to a stream at midday for a quick meal of dried beef and cheese. Though the sun was shining, the temperature was beginning to drop and clouds appeared in the distance. "Looks like it may rain," I offered a conversation starter to Balin. The old warrior just smiled and said, "I highly doubt it lad. Those clouds are too small and too far away. Besides, we don't need the rain. It would only slow us down."

Thorin declared our break over and we were on the road again. We rode on in silence. Gandalf and Thorin seemed to be keeping an eye out for things that seemed out of the ordinary. Of course I had no clue as to what would be out of the ordinary for this area, but I kept an eye out for anything that seemed suspicious anyway.

With a brilliant flash of lightning and crack of thunder, the skies opened up on us. I laughed at the stunned look on Balin's face and Dori's complaints about the "deluge." It rained for three hours before stopping as quickly as it had started. Thankfully the sun came out, and dried things out before the sun began to set.

The remains of a farm came into view as we reached the base of a small mountain range. "We should stop here for the night," Dwalin advised Thorin, "The sun is setting and we need to rest." "Agreed," Thorin continued with a shouted command, "Everyone halt! We make camp here tonight and move on in the Morning."

Gandalf and Thorin had a whispered argument in the remains of the farm house about whether or not we should stay while I helped the dwarves gather wood for a fire. "Blast this fire starter," Bofur huffed at his lack of success in getting a fire started. Thankfully I had my mini torch and my zippo. Bofur left his fire starting kit lying next to the fire and I used my zippo to get the fire started (making it seem like I had used his starter kit).

Bofur drilled me for quite a while about how I was able to get the fire started on the first try. In order to keep my lighters a secret, I fed him a bullshit story that it was pure dumb luck. Thankfully he bought the story and left me alone.

After a small but incredibly filling meal of stew, cheese, bread, sausages, and a drink from the wine skins I fell asleep by the fire (knowing full well what would transpire later that night.

CHAPTER SIX-

"Christoph! Wake up lad! The hobbit has been taken captive by mountain trolls," Gloin shook me awake. "Wha...Shit! Don't scare me like that! Are Thorin and the others already moving in," I asked. Gloin nodded, "Aye. They have the camp surrounded. Let's go."

Halfway to the trolls' camp Gloin paused and handed me a familiar looking, curved bladed axe saying, "Take this. You're going to need it." I thanked him and three minutes later we met up with Thorin and the rest of the dwarves.

"Finally! I thought you would never get here," Thorin grunted, "We are going to need all of the fighters that we have if we are to succeed." "Thorin," I whispered harshly, "I am going to circle around the back of the camp to the boulders behind them. I might be able to jump on the shoulders of one of them and kill him from there." "That is a crazy plan, but if you think it will work, you have my approval to do so," he accepted my lie.

Skirting the edge of the camp, I made my way up an almost vertical rock wall that was twenty feet high. The view I had of the camp verified that this is where Gnadalf would appear soon. "FUCK! Where the hell is that crazy old fart," I mumbled to myself.

I turned in the direction that the slowly growing glow of the sun had appeared and started running. My head snapped left and right as I looked for any sign of the cantankerous Maia. I had made it about a mile from the camp when I saw the wizard pacing and cursing the stubbornness of dwarves. "Damn, damn, damn," the wizard grumbled. "G-gandalf," I panted, "There's trouble at the camp!" "Whatever trouble it is I am sure Thorin can hand..." "MITHRANDIR! MOUNTAIN TROLLS HAVE TAKEN EVERYONE HOSTAGE AND WE NEED YOUR HELP NOW," I bellowed!

My outburst was enough to illicit a response from Gandalf. "Trolls? Why have they come down from the...nevermind! Back to camp," he snapped as he took off at a pace that even Jesse Owens would be jealous of. The wizard made it to the camp several minutes before me and was already assessing the situation.

"What would you have us do? Release 'em," One of the trolls said as saliva dripped from his chin. "What? No! I am just saying that they, they h-have WORMS! I-IN THEIR TUBES," Bilbo was trying everything he could to buy time in the hopes that the sun would come up and the trolls be turned to stone. I climbed down the boulder and hid in the bushes behind Thorin.

"Pssst! Thorin," I whispered, "I am sorry for leaving, but I had to find Gandalf! He is just on the other side of that boulder. I am going to step out and distract the trolls long enough to..." "The dawn will take you all," Gandalf's voice echoed around the clearing. I looked up and saw him slam his staff into the boulder.

A resounding boom drowned out the shouts of the dwarves as the boulder split and the early-morning sun flooded the clearing. The trolls' shouts of pain and the stench of their flesh turning to stone was almost unbearable. After nearly six hours, the trolls were lifeless stone and Gandalf had returned. I pretended not to listen to his conversation with Thorin as I cut the ropes binding the rest of the dwarves together.

"At least he had the nous to play for time," Gandalf reminded Thorin of Bilbo's play for time. "That may be but...nevermind...forget it. Let's just get moving," Thorin told him. We recovered our equine friends, supplies, and on Gandalf's orders, began searching for a cave that could have been home to the three massive trolls.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER NINE-

I followed the rest of the party up two short flights of marble that was as smooth as glass. "Please," Elrond motioned for us to sit, "Take a seat and enjoy your meal." "Thank you Lord Elrond," Gandalf managed to temporarily placate the irritated looking elf-lord.

Our party sat on cushions at low-slung, Japanese-style tables. Before us was a magnificent spread. Fruits, vegetables, breads, cheeses, wines, and ales were spread across the table. The dwarves dove straight for the ale and wine. I couldn't help but laugh at Ori's reaction to the salads. "I don't like green food," the youngest dwarf complained.

The cheese was the finest quality I had ever had! It was like provolone, extra sharp cheddar, muenster, and baby swiss on steroids! The salads, nuts, vegetables, and elvish bread were very filling. I was sitting back, finishing off my glass of wine a party from Eryn Lasgalen had brought not one month past when Galadriel's voice touched my mind once again, "Come young one. It is time that we speak face to face. Do not fear getting lost. I will guide you to me."

Standing, I excused myself and said that I was going for a short walk. "Hurry back," Thorin snapped, "We have much to discuss when this meal is over." Gandalf gave me a knowing smile and whispered something in Thorin's ear. Thorin nodded at me and went back to his hushed conversation with the wizard.

"Walk across the bridge and walk down the steps to your right," the female's voice told me. I kept walking as fireflies lit up around me and the soft perfume of flowers filled my nose.

"Follow the path as far as it goes and make your way through the vines where it ends," the ethereal voice echoed in my head. "This seems like a set up. I don't know if I want to do this," I said out loud. "You will do it if you wish to get answers to your questions," it tried to sooth me.

The voice was calm enough, but I still had misgivings. After ten minutes of walking along this path I came to a thick veil of ivy hanging from a tree. I pushed my way through and found myself in a hidden and overgrown garden. Since there was no one there I roamed around and looked at what I imagined was once a magnificent and beautiful place.

A feeling of melancholy and bitter sweetness filled the air. I caught sight of a moss encrusted statuette and decided that I wanted to see what was underneath the lichen. Working quickly, I pulled and scraped the moss off. I was trying to cause as little damage as possible to the stone figure.

The woman beneath the moss was beautiful! Her eyes held a great pain as she looked down at a small infant in her arms. It didn't take me that long to realize that this was Gilreaen, mother to the future king of Gondor!

"Your son will become a great man and one day step from the shadows to light the world of men with hope milady," I whispered. I picked some white flowers that were growing nearby and placed them with one of the daggers I had found next to the sleeping infant in her arms and stepped back.

Just as I began to wonder where Galadriel was I heard a voice say, "Aragorn will be forever grateful to you for what you have done here tonight." My head snapped in the direction of the voice and I saw her!

Galadriel was more beautiful than I could have imagined! A soft, golden light seemed to emanate from her as she glided toward me. "So you are the 'Other Worlder' that I have been given visions of," she smiled. "I guess that makes you the Lady Galadriel," I managed to say. "That I am young one. Now I have a message to pass on to you. Eru has given me a message to relay to you. In order for you to return to your home you must assist the dwarves in their task. Once you have completed the tasks he has set for you, Eru will return you to your home," she informed me.

"How will I know when I have..." "He did not say, and it is not our way to question Eru. Just do your best to remain secure in the fact that you WILL make it home to your wife and unborn child," she smiled as she placed a small kiss on my forehead.

Reeling from the short conversation I had had with the most respected elleth in Middle Earth, I walked next to her in silence. The stars were coming out by the time that we had made it back to the courtyard where everyone was still dining. Gloin's jaw dropped when he saw me walking with Galadriel.

"Christoph," Elrond's voice had a tone that dared me to defy him, "Accompany Thorin and Gandalf to my study." I followed the elf-lord and other two members of our party as they led the way to his study.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER TEN-

Elrond sat in a high-backed chair behind an ornate desk that seemed to spring from the ground. "Please sit," the austere-looking ellon said, "Gandalf tells me that you are seeking answers to a hidden message on a map, and that you have found some objects inside the cave you discovered on your way here."

"That is true my lord. We had paused to rest in our search for where the trolls may have been sleeping and I decided to keep looking for the cavern," I continued, "While everyone searched the area for signs of what may have caused them to come down from the mountains, I pushed further into the chamber. I found a second room where I found the armor, weapons, and ring that I have here."

All three of them narrowed their eyes at me. "You should not have wandered off," Elrond beat Thorin to it, "You could have ended up dead!" Thorin's eyes widened considering that the wizard had stood up for me in the past. "Make sure that you do not go too far from the rest of the company in the future," Thorin added.

"Now," Elrond finally spoke again, "Let me see the objects you found. I would like to see them and determine their history." Thorin handed Elrond his sword and the elf lord's eyes grew as wide as saucers, "This is Orcrist! Orcrist is the 'Goblin Cleaver!' It has seen battle before and will again! Treat it well and it will treat you well."

Nodding, Gandalf pulled the hand-and-a-half sword he now carried from its scabbard. "You said that you found these things in that cavern you were in," he asked the wizard. "Yes. Why do you ask," the now curious Gandalf replied. "I ask because this is 'Glamdring,' the 'Foe Hammer,' and served the 'High King' of Gondolin;" he told the wizard.

The glow of the candles was growing dim as an elleth brought extra candelabras into the room. "Danke," Elrond shooed her out of the room. "Where did you learn to speak German," I demanded, "That is the language of my ancestors. Did my ancestor spend any time in Imladris!"

Elrond starting laughing, "So you truly ARE a descendant of my dear friend Wilhelm. Let me see the weapons." I couldn't do anything but hand him the sword, long bladed fighting knives, dagger, and ring.

"After Thror made the armor you wear," Elrond began, "Thranduil helped Celeborn and I forge your weapons. Wilhelm named the sword 'Die Volkshammer.' When I asked him what it meant, he told me that it means 'The People's Hammer.' Afterwards, he began to teach me his language.

The dagger is called, 'Seele Dieb.' The long knives have not yet been given names." "What about the ring," I blurted. "It is of no importance. It is just a ring," I could tell he was lying; but let it go.

I left the pair to study the map and returned to where the rest of the party had gathered. Knowing full well that we would be leaving later that night (or before dawn the next morning depending on how you look at it), I decided it best to get some shut eye. I would later be glad that I had gotten three or four hours of rest, because I would be kicked awake by Dwalin so that we could be on our way.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER ELEVEN-

Dwalin shoved his boots into my ribs as he hissed my wake up call, "Get up boy! The elves and the wizards are distracted. We're leaving." Groggily, I gained my feet and followed the rest of the party out of Imladris.

Once we reached a point high above Imladris, Thorin called a halt. As he asked Balin to lead the way, I took one last look at the valley, knowing that it could be the last time that I did.

The morning went quickly. Bofur and Ori spoke quietly about how they missed their homes in the 'Iron Hills,' and Thorin was in an an unusually cheerful mood. For once things seemed to be going well. (For the moment at least)

I should have known that the welcomed change in atmosphere wouldn't last. "We go to the mountain pass above us," Thorin said. "This is going to be pure hell," Bilbo muttered. "WHAT WAS THAT! WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY HOBBIT?! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT YOU CAN RETURN TO YOUR PRECIOUS SHIRE...ALONE," the suddenly and strangely enraged dwarf prince bellowed! "Thorin," I stepped between them, "I understand your anger, but you need to take it easy! He is not, nor will he ever be used to this life. Besides, if you keep shouting you will alert those who wish us harm to our location!" Thorin charged and I stepped out of his way. He collided with a large tree and turned to face me. "What is wrong with you," I questioned him. The dwarf raised his head and squared his shoulders. Pushing me, he accused me of not caring about their mission.

I couldn't take it anymore. I generally keep my temper under control, but I couldn't take what he was saying anymore (even if he was royalty). My fist collided with the side of his head with a resounding crack and the stout dwarf landed flat on his ass.

A sea of dwarves began to wash over me. They continued to pile on top of me until I managed to explode into a standing position. "ENOUGH," Thorin bellowed again, "Everyone step back! Thank you my friend. I needed someone to put things into perspective for me." Grasping his forearm, I said, "I am sorry I had to do that my brother. You were going insane, and my guess is that it is this mountain pass. Let us traverse it quickly."

With the squabble behind us, we climbed higher into the mountains. Rain began falling in buckets. Lightning flashed, and the thunder was almost deafening. Huge chunks of the mountain began falling around us. Some of them were strangely humanoid in shape.

"ROCK GIANTS," Bilbo shouted over the noise! "The legends are true," Gloin stuttered. Suddenly, the mountainside we were on began to move. There was a flurry of activity as we began to rush to the point where the mountain was splitting to make it across.

Everyone made it across, but when we turned around, Bilbo was gone. "Where's the hobbit," Balin asked me. "I-I don't know! He was right behind Dori three minutes ago," I replied.

"Thorin," Bofur screamed over the sound of the giants' battle, "He's over here! We need to get to him now before he falls over the edge!" No sooner had he said this than the hobbit slipped. Thankfully Thorin was able to get to him in time.

"Foolish halfling! You are a burden! You do not belong here and should never have come," Thorin said to a sheepish looking Bilbo (who looked oddly like Pippin when he was being chastised). "I didn't meant to," Bilbo muttered to Thorin's back as he led on.

Soaked to the bone and gasping for breath, we staggered into the nearest cave. Thorin ordered us to have a quick meal of dried meat, and cheese. When I opened my pack to pull my rations out I found a large drinking skin of a liquid that warmed me and gave me energy when I drank it; as well as a large pack of lembas bread and a note from Galadriel. The note explained that she felt I would need these supplies, and that Gandalf was on his way. I smiled as I placed everything back in my traveling gear and fell into a deep and dreamless sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER THIRTEEN-

I felt a slight jolt and was woken from a good dream I was having about the weekend that I married my wife. The sun was just beginning to rise over the horizon. Never before had I felt so rested in my entire life.

The sky was a sapphire blue and the trees around me a dark green dappled with beautiful reds and golds. I saw Gandalf and the rest of the company standing on a large, flat rock below me. Gwahair's son circled low enough that I had the chance to hop off of his back.

"How long were we asleep," I asked Gandalf, "I know that it was an enchanted sleep and that you managed to remain awake." His bright, blue eyes twinkled in amusement at the fact that I managed to figure things out. "Everyone was asleep for four days. We are now closer than before to reaching our goal," he ended the conversation.

"Did I not tell you that you would be a burden, that you were not meant to come on this journey; that you would end up dead," Thorin said as I saw him approach Bilbo out of the corner of my eye. "I-I um...yes, well I," Bilbo stuttered.

"I could never have been more wrong in my entire life," the dwarf smiled as he pulled the shocked hobbit into a bear-hug.

We all had a good laugh at this and climbed down off of the rock. Once down on the forest floor, we lit a fire and had our first warm meal in several weeks. Hot sausage, dried tomatoes, some meet from a deer that one of the twins had shot, and a shot each of dwarfish spirits set us straight.

I made sure that no one was looking and took a slug of miruvor before we erased all sign of our presence in case the orc pack found a way to catch up with us, and we were on our way again. The sun was high as were our spirits, our bellies full, and we were ready to take on the world.

I sure hoped that our spirits and strength held, because we were going to need both.

END PART ONE


End file.
